White and Black
by Naoya Toudou
Summary: What is the most powerful emotion of all?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's my first story so be gentle or not which ever comes first.

To start it of I will make it an AU story.

Fun fact about me

\- I always plagiarized other peoples' work

Claimer: I own Blue Exorcist ;)

Prologue

Somewhere in Assiah...

"Help me, mom , dad , anyone, I don't wanna die" a young child was crying as he was about to be killed by a demon. The demon was a huge gargoyle as he was about to stab the child the full moon shone brightly blinding the demon, a shadow descended from the moon" I will give you power" said the shadow figure " In exchange, you will give me your body". The young child nodded as the moonlight enveloped them in the alley way.

Chapter 1

"Finally, I'm here at last" as the young kid removes his orange hood, his white hair fluttered with the wind, his yellow eyes looking at his destination True Cross Academy. The kid took a glance at his necklace, 'Mom, I'm almost there...' he thought to himself as he walk down the slope path.

The kid looked intently at the school, he awed at its magnificence 'True Cross Academy, the place where exorcists are born' as he was busy daydreaming someone bumped into him causing him to fall, " S-sorr-- " as he bowed he hit his head at a lamppost dazing him, " H..y.. yo... k...y..." was the last words he remembered before he fell unconscious.

"Our... deal... child..." a shadow cornered him swallowing him in darkness. He woke up with a white ceiling in front of him, looking at his left he saw two strangers beside him one a boy having black hair, blue eyes the other a girl with purplish hair and red eyes. "Mom?" he said still dazed, having no clue what happened " M-me?" said the purple haired girl as her face was beet red " No, I'm not your mom" the purple haired girl retorted still red, then the blue eyed guy spoke "What's your name kid, at least you remember that right?" the blue eyed guy spoke with semi sincere eyes ' Yeah its... Ta... Tatsuya.." " What's your surname? asked the purpled haired girl, "K... Kurogawa..." " I'm Rin and this is Izumo, sorry I got you in this mess" said Rin clasping his hands together to show sincerity, " It's okay " Tatsuya said as he phased his gaze on Izumo. Rin talked before Tatsuya could get up from bed "So... what made you think she's your mother?" Rin asked, Tatsuya looked at her intently, then he pointed at her eyes, "Red eyes" Tatsuya said, feeling somewhat content with his answer he asked "What brings you to True Cross? " asked Rin , Tatsuya answered "Exorcists" as he pointed on Rin's tail. "How?" said the two in unison , he simply showed the the 'Moon Tear Necklace' saying "From mom, she said it will help me", " Ookkkaayy..." said Rin as Izumo cut him off "Oh yeah, do you have a place to stay the night?" Izumo asked, Tatsuya shook his head "Then stay at my place for the night, we'll ask Sir Pheles about your mashou tomorrow"

Tatsuya nodded as they get out of the infirmary.

They arrived at a old abandoned dorm, Tatsuya looked at Rin with puppy eyes indicating he's scared "Don't worry, me and my brother live here" suddenly a tall guy with glasses came out of the dorm, "Nii-san who's the kid?" asked the glasses guy, "He's Tachibana Kuragane" said Rin proudly. "It's Tatsuya Kurogawa!" shouted Tatsuya "Right what he said" said Rin depressingly, " Oh yeah, he's my brother Yukio, " said Rin " And yeah Yukio he'll be staying the night, he knows about the cram school" pleaded Rin. "Fine, we'll consult Sir Pheles about this tomorrow, now go inside tonight's gonna be a full moon pretty scary for young kids" said Yukio jokingly of course as he gestured us to go inside.

The night was fun, everyone went to bed early due to Rin's amazing cooking. "Its... mine... now..." as Tatsuya was dozing off he felt his body move on its own heading to the rooftop, his necklace glowed brightly as he was encased in a coffin. A few seconds later, the coffin cracked revealing a black haired guy with white eyes, five coffins floating on his back connected with a chain , as he was hovering in the air he finally spoke " Assiah it has been so long ..." as a wicked grin plastered on his face, a puff of pink smoke appeared showing Mephisto Pheles, with a smile he said "You're finally here...

Thanatos" as he said his name a spear flew from one of the coffins to his hand, still grinning Thanatos said " Don't Interrupt me" as he was about to slash Mephisto.

 ** _Chapter 1 END_** **So yeah I'll continue it if I get motivated by what you say, speak your opinion no matter how painful it maybe but , it's me. I kinda like how I made their personalities so plz bear with it. I copied Thanatos from P3 coz his design was sick(in a good way) what will happen next find out in the next chapter and stuff BYE guys/girls/bi/pansexual/apache helicopters. :D**


	2. Natural Selection

**Hey guys it's been a few days since the first one, not much views and reviews and such but if it was read thanks.** ** _Chapter 2_**

As Thanatos was about to strike Mephisto stopped the blade catching its spearhead midair, "Tch" as Thanatos clicked his tongue a sharp blow to the stomach sent him flying to the rooftop of the dorm. He darted himself to Mephisto only to stab his afterimage, "Fun time is over..." Mephisto said as he snapped his fingers while chanting his catchphrase incantation " Eins.. Zwei.. Drei..". In an instant, Thanatos was ttapped in a spherical time bubble rendering him unable to move. "Now be a good boy and answer my questions" he said as he removed part of the bubble to show his head. "Why are you here?" he asked, Thanatos was silent he did not budge until Mephisto grabbed his coffin cape and compressed the space to squeeze it (his coffincape was like his tail).He screamed in pain as he finally answered, " I... I want... to kill... the exorcists... who killed her" he said while grunting from the pain, "So, you went all the way here to do that? Who was she again?" Mephisto asked in a sarcastic voice, "Oohh... her your mother, may she rest" Mephisto said as he released him from his bubble prison. "I'll help you find him in exchange, you will watch over Satan's son, Okumura Rin in the shadows." said Mephisto.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!" as he was picking up his weapon a pink umbrella was near his heart, his necklace. "Don't cross me, you're mine now boy" said Mephisto with a threatening glare.

Twilight was now near, as Thanatos began to be covered in the coffin, "I'll be waiting" was the last words he heard before transforming back to a kid.

Tatsuya awoke in the rooftop with his orange hoodie blanketing him, he has no idea what happened that night, yet he feels like shit, with his body aching and his vision somewhat blurry, he stayed for a few minuets and went down to the dorm. As he was descending, Mephisto qas at the dinner table with Yukio talking about something."He will be useful to help you in your mission" said Mephisto, " But, he's just a little kid" said Yukio as banged the table standing up, "Manners, Okumura-sensei, well look a good look at him. Yukio shifted his gaze to Tatsuya as he was in the last steps, hia eyes widened to see him,Tatsuya who was confused why Yukio was stating at him looked behind him to see, nothing. He chacked again on his back, nothing, he repeated the cycle until Yukio stopped him and showed him a mirror to see what's on his back. A coffin, but this one has a full moon insignia and a spear on its surface. "What or who are you?" said Yukio as he aimed his guns to Tatsuya, "I'm... human" he said as tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. "Sensei, you shouldn't treat your student like that" said Mephisto as he lowered Yukio's guns. " I never agreed to that!" shouted Yukio, Tatsuya ran outside the dorm crying, " You better fix this now Okumura-sensei" said Mephisto with a smile.

He ran and ran until he bumped into a guy with purplish hair, " Ya' got a problem kid" said the purplish hair guy as he grabbed him by the collar,"Stop, please" he was gasping for air as Reiji let him down, " Than--" as he was about to speak Reiji suddenly uppercutted him, sending Tatsuya flying to the stack of crates."H-hey Reiji he's just a kid" said one Reiji's goons, a kick to his stomach made the guy faint in pain, " You're a demon, kid , I will show you what happens when you piss me off" suddenly horns grew from his head and a tail on his back, the others didn't seem to notice this but he can see it very clearly. As Reiji was abiut to throw a punch Tatsuya heard a voice "Dodge left now" wasting no time to argue who said it Tatsuya darted left, "Now step back", Tatsuya kept on following the voice's command then the voice suddenly said, "Run to that abandoned house" he ran to that exact house. Reiji still in hot pursuit he followed him to the house, " Where are you brat?" he said in a playful yet creepy voice. Suddenly the H

house was engulfed in darkness with a small moon, this time it was a new moon, "Your brat is right here" said a voice in the shadows, to Reiji's suprised he knew who that voice belongs to, the hidden demon king, "The demon king of Night and War" said Reiji as he trembled in fear, "That's right, now die!" he grabbed a sword on the back of the coffin cape and pointed it on Reiji's face.

Suddenly an incantation was heard, both grunted in pai as they heard the chant, then the house turned bright again with an unconscious Tatsuya and Reiji.

Tatsuya woke up from his bed, holding his necklace, "Mom" he muttered followed by a sigh, "Feeling well yet?" asked Yukio who was beside him "Yeah" replied Tatsuya, as he was about to speak Yukio suddenly cut him off, "Sorry, I thought you were an enemy so I acted on instinct" said Yukio with sincerity. "It's okay, you saved me when he was attacking me" said Tatsuya with a smile which confused Yukio he only saw him unconscious buy he shrugged it off.

The following day, he was registered as a high school student despite his age, Mephisto or John Faust was his guardian.

Rin, Izumo, Shiemi and the Kyoto trio was studying with Shura-sensei till nightfall which to the students was a new timeslot for their exorcist training, Yukio was teaching them when Mephisto arrived which much to students, none of them cared except Yukio, then Mephisto started speaking " How are my favorite students doing? Make that plus one cause someone else is joining you say hello to... cue drumroll... " suddenly a puff of smoke appeared before them revealing the mystery student, "Damn, Samael and his games" anger was showing on his face " Play along with it" said Mephisto cueing him to introduce himself, "Fine... I am Thanatos, Demon King of The Night and War, my human name is... Tatsuya--" he looked at his palm "Ku... Kur... Kurogawa, I don't plan making friends with you exorcists so don't go saying let's be friends" yet multiple weapons and familiars were aimed at him. " You got the same name as the kid" said Rin with his katana and blue flames aimed at him, "Nii-san, he is the kid." said Yukio, " WHHHAAATTT!!!" all of them said in unison. "This is gonna be fun" said Samael with a wide grin plastered on his face.

 ** _Chapter 2 END_** **Soooo... what I said before read and review and stuff say what's inconsistent and needs polishing, this one is pretty long so GL thanks for somehow reading this fic it's my first bye guys see you next chapter I hope :** D


	3. Confrontation

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **Please keep on reading, nothing to see here. I didn't do nothin'.**

 **I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

 ** _C_** ** _hapter 3_**

"What's your goal here?" asked Rin while everyone was still pointing their weapons, "I have a contract with this body's owner and a demon's contract cannot be easily broken" said Thanatos as he showed them his forehead, a crescent moon symbol with a pentagram inside it was present. Mephisto clapped his hands saying, "All right kiddos, lay down your weapons, he's here as a student not as an enemy". Everyone looked away in disgust, clicking their tongues and giving cold glares. The whole class ended without any troubles, as daytime approached all of the cram school students were excused for the school day due to fatigue, yet some still attended.

Homeroom started with Tatsuya at the front seat beside a girl, "And so that is how The Great War ended" the teacher said while looking at the book, Tatsuya who was dozing off, got a chalk flicked to his forehead, waking him up in the process and was suddenly asked "Are you listening brat?" said the teacher as a vein popped in his head, the teacher disliked him because a kid like him a genius at a young age, he couldn't believe what the other teachers was thinking. "Y-yes sir" said Tatsuya as he jumped up from his seat, "Then answer this for me, during the Great War who was the famous swordsman who mowed down more than 200 soldiers?" the teacher said while confidently smiling the answer wasn't in the textbooks so he will have a hard time answering. Tatsuya's eyes wandered around till' he heard a voice "Yasuo Nobunaga" whispered the voice, Tatsuya then quickly answered the question "Sensei the answer is Yasuo Nobunaga" the whole class looked shocked, they didn't know what the answer was until, "Hahaha!!" the class suddenly looked at their teacher who was laughing his ass off, "That was a trick question there was no legendary swordsman, he's just a myth during the great war" said the teacher who taught he played the kid."But sensei" Tatsuya suddenly spoke "Yasuo Nobunaga **was** the swordsman he was just a woodsman before..." Tatsuya kept telling the biography of Yasuo until the teacher suddenly stopped him, "Lies, he's not real, I want you to show me proof of his existence" the teacher fuming with anger demanded, "Sensei, the proof was the very first katana during the Great War it was passed down generations to generations until it was given to this girl beside me, she was a descendant of that swordsman" said Tatsuya with an indifferent look on his face, "Is it true Yuusha-san?" the teacher asked, "Yes sensei, the katana and armor is at our dojo at the Kanagawa prefecture, no one knew the full story but it seems he knows it well sensei" said the girl pushing her glasses upwards, "Did you say the answer to him?" the teacher asked, "No" said the girl "Who did? Was it you?You?Or you?" the teacher kept blaming until homeroom finished,as punishment for 'cheating' the teacher demanded Tatsuya to cleaning duty alone.

Lunchtime came around, Tatsuya heard the same voice as before, "So did it help?" asked the voice, "Where are you?" asked Tatsuya who still had no idea what happened he only repeated the voice's words, "I am inside you..." said the voice "Are you my inside voice?" asked the kid "No, I'm your demon we share the same body for now" the voice said, "For now? Does that mean you'll take over? Who are you anyway?" Tatsuya was panicking as he ran to the bathroom. "To answer your questions you are my vessel, you made a deal with me that night four years ago, my name is Thanatos and don't worry only you can hear me" said the voice, "So you're saying I'm possessed?" asked the kid "No, contracted, look at your forehead" commanded the Thanatos, the same crescent moon with pentagram is peeping. Then when he went for a handkerchief a key fell off his pocket, 'What's this?' he thought, "The exorcists' school key, place it in any keyhole" said Thanatos " Eeehh!? You can read my mind?" Tatsuya suddenly blurted, "Are you an idiot? We share the same body of course I can hear your thoughts" said Thanatos angrily, "By the way" the kid asked "How come you know that swordsman?", "He asked for power to make him famous so I made him a deal, I gave some of my power to that katana, so basically it's possessed" said Thanatos proudly "Now go to that exorcist school" said the demon as Tatsuya pushed the key and slid the door open.

A surprised Shura and classmates were present as the kid stared dumbfounded, " _Yer'_ late" said Shura in her signature slang talk. "What's he doing here?" said Suguro while glaring at the kid who was about to cry. "Stop it idiot, he's is somehow different" said Izumo, "How so?" asked Suguro with disdainful look, "Now, now, you brats should prove it in the battlefield" said Shura as a bundle of sticks was in her hands, "To determine yer' partner, you must draw lots" Shura smirked as the lots were rigged. The partners were Rin and Izumo, Shiemi and Konekomaru, Paku and Shima and lastly Suguro and Tatsuya.

The first to fight were Tatsuya and Bon, "Hey kid, where's yer' weapon?" asked Shura, then Thanatos spoked inside Tatsuya, "Leave it to me" then a coffin appeared in Tatsuya's back which suprised everyone especially Tatsuya, he chanted what Thanatos said, " _Silturn_ , _Sapuria, Maetropa, Loralei"_ suddenly the coffin opened revealing a gunblade inside. "I knew it, you're still a filthy demon" Suguro bursted in rage, "First to submit loses and the loser will be expelled from the cram school" said Shura as she cracks open a beer.

(Fuck Yeah Fight Scene \m/)

Tatsuya held the gun blade it was half his size and it was pretty weighty, he tried to pick it up which he found difficult, yet Suguro charged with the spear butt he conked Tatsuya's head, which he held his head because well... it hurts, then he started chanting a sutra to paralyze him which succeeded. Tatsuya is now paralyzed, he must win no matter what, "Help, I need power" he mumbled "All you have to is ask me kid" said Thanatos, as Suguro was about to get up, he felt the air around the kid change, then he saw the kid inches from him as he backed away, Tatsuya had a different look his clad white hair now had black accents, his left eye turned white and his overall appearance has significantly changed from a young kid to the Exwires age. Mephisto suddenly interrupted their sparring session by subduing Tatsuya. Then, he said "My, my what a wonderful power so this is the ' _Soul_ _Fusion_ '... Pretty impressive" then Mephisto and Tatsuya suddenly disappeared with no way of the class to track them, Shima broke the silence "Soo, who won?".

 ** _Chapter 3_** ** _End_**

 **I'll explain other stuff in the next chapter so ask away, the gunblade was Squall's Lionheart and the incantation was basically the four worlds in summon night (10/10) good sht right there Yasuo Nobunaga isn't real tho, Yasuo is a character in LoL. Please review and point out mistakes as always** **thanks**


End file.
